Broken
by waddlethepenguin
Summary: post hogwarts dmhg dmhp hermione is kidnapped by the malfoys and becomes their slave and dracos 'toy' yadayadaaa but when harry comes to rescue her old secrets are discovered i really suck at summaries please R
1. Chapter 1

_okay havent a clue where this story is going draco/hermione possibly draco/harry its a result of incredible boredom in revision sessions where the teachers expect us to sit in silence for 1 1/2 hours and dactually revise so i did this instead..._

_Well here goes my first fanfic..please be nice..._

Hermione sat down with a thud onto the massive four-poster bed, her white wedding dress pouffed out like a meringue around her, ripped in places. She noticed the large ornate mirror in front of her and sighed; she looked a state her mascara was smudged by the tears and, her beautifully done hair was ruined and hung limply round her shoulders yet somehow it still looked frizzy.

This was meant to be the best day of her life she thought. She was being married to the one she loved, and she foolishly thought nothing could happen, that it would be picture perfect, like in all the films. Stupid stupid her – she knew she should of listened to Dumbledore's advice but she was just so intent on having the perfect white wedding. All of the members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in one place, peacefully expecting no trouble. Halfway through Hermione's wedding vows to the love of her life, Ronald Weasley, 30 or so Deatheaters had apparated, surrounding the wedding party. A battle ensued and suddenly Hermione's life was falling apart in front of her eyes. Unaware and unprepared, the wizarding members of the congregation had to fight for their lives whilst the muggles panicked creating chaos. Hermione watched too many people die because of her stupidity and selfishness-it was all her fault. Admittedly the order put up a pretty good fight considering the their situation, but it didn't save Ron or Kingsley Shacklebolt or the many muggles. As Hermione fought back to back with her fiancée and watched him fall, she heard a familiar voice sound in her ear. A Deatheater grabbed her and she was apparated away into this beautifully decorated prison.

She sat on the bed sobbing uncontrollably as the memories of the battle flashed in front of her eyes over and over again. She didn't hear the soft click of the door, as a tall suavely dressed Draco Malfoy stepped into the room. "Calm down, mudblood" Hermione's head shot up and she gasped. "Malfoy" she said through shuddered repressed sobs, "Come to gloat?" she gathered all that was left of her shredded dignity as she sat up to face her old school enemy. He hadn't changed much he was taller and his platinum blonde hair was now shoulder length and hung loosely, his beautiful ice blue eyes were more piercing than ever, he was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt which revealed his toned muscles and fashioned black trousers. In short he was gorgeous.

Barely a year before, Hermione had finished her NEWTS and left school, blissfully happy with Ron, hoping she would never have to face the Slytherin sex god and face his taunts again. Of course she was constantly worried what with the Horcruxes to be found but she was ignorant, ignorant of the hurt and the pain Voldermort and his Deatheaters could cause.

"I d..don't know w..what you're doing her, b…but leave me alone," she said defensively, then fresh tears came to her eyes "…please," she finished feebly. "Not quite so tough without Potty and the Weasel, are we?" Malfoy sneered. At the very mention of her fiancées-no, ex-fiancées name' she sobbed. Malfoy stood there not quite knowing what to do. He had never become emotionally attached to a girl, so the concept of comforting a hysterical one was quite new to him. He had had plenty of, well, 'fuckbuddies' would be the accurate term, he just didn't see the need to get so emotionally involved.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Hermione yelled, and Draco was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "Well," said Draco, regaining his Malfoy-esque posture once again, "My Mother sent me up to check you hadn't committed suicide or anything…"

"Oh really" Hermione cut him short " Just..just leave me alone you… SLYTHERIN WHORE"

"How dare you fucking mudblood filth insult me in my house" Draco said icily.

"Now, Now Draco play nicely" came a sneering voice by the door. Draco whipped round as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "And as for you muggle filth," he spat, "as long as you are under this roof you won't speak unless spoken to, and if I hear you exercising your temper again your punishment will be severe." As he said this he whacked Hermione in the stomach with his stick causing her to yelp with pain. "And trust me;" he said stonily, "It will be worse than that".

With a sneer, he turned on his heel, leaving a cowering Hermione and a very smug Draco in his wake.

"Listen," Draco said "you are here as, well, a house elf basically," but he smirked, "you are also here for my pleasure," he said, as he softly stroked her cheekbone. Hermione shuddered as Draco's hand touched her flesh, but she didn't react the throbbing pain in her stomach was too intense, and she doubled up and wretched all over Draco's shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione when woke up, she was no longer in the large spacious room with the four poster. Instead she was lying on a small single bed, in a room little bigger than a cupboard. She noticed it had two doors, so she decided to investigate. She hauled herself up ,flinching at the pain in her stomach, noticing she was no longer in her wedding dress but in a small cotton nightgown. Her eyes scanned the room looking for some clothes and they fell on a small pile of neatly folded black garments. She pulled off her nightgown and looked down at the large blue and black bruise across her stomach. Tentatively she ran her fingers across it and and flinched as pain shot up her body. She quickly pulled on the low cut black top and the ridiculously short black skirt_. "Malfoy, stupid sadistic pig" _she thought as she carefully opened one of the doors leading out of the small dingy prison. The door she discovered led to a small grey bathroom. "Well at least they don't expect me to shit in the corner" muttered and the vague resemblance of a smile came to her face. Suddenly she felt as if she had been sucked through a small hoop and the bathroom whizzed from sight she landed with a large thud on a black plush carpet.

She looked around at her surroundings. It was a large bedroom, ornately decorated,_(A/N I have a strange obsession with this phrase so it may appear more than once hehe )_ with sweeping bay windows and a silver and green interior. Right in the centre was a large ornately decorated four-poster bed with beautiful carvings in the rich oak. Lounging on this surrounded by cushions and silk covers, was Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked at him and scowled.

Standing up rapidly, she tried to pull down her skirt as low as it would go, unaware that by bending down she was giving him a far nicer view. "Composed yourself now?" Draco said with a smile as he jumped lightly off the bed. Hermione, who was still slightly disorientated, stood there looking mutinous. Draco stepped up to her and said "hope you didn't mind the little trip you took, but you should get used to it. Any time, whatever your doing , all I have to do is clap my hands and you will appear…a bit like a house elf really" Hermione thought back to the good ole' days of S.P.E.W and how long she had spent knitting those awful hats , which she later found out had all been taken by Dobby, bless him.

Defiantly, Hermione lifted her head, in an attempt to ignore Malfoy's taunts.She wouldn't give in, she wouldn't break. Malfoy came towards her and his hand brushed her breast. Hermione shivered. She didn't know what to do – if she reacted Draco could hurt her and the pain from the bruise inflicted by Lucius was still searing. She turned her face, trying to ignore the raw instinct of lust inside her. Draco, obviously irritated by the lack of reaction from her (something the former Slytherin sex-god had never experienced) lifted his hand and slapped her. Hermione gasped as his hand roughly caught the cheekbone he had the previous night, stroked. "You're my whore now, whether you like it or not. You might as well enjoy the privilege you've been given," Draco snarled. He paused to survey her face the melting brown eyes… Draco shook his head…what was he thinking, "Seeing as you're not going to cooperate, you better complete everything on this list" he smirked as he walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room, he picked up a foot long parchment and handed it to her. "How am I meant to do all this!" she exclaimed breaking her silence. "I'm sure you'll find a way…without magic" he smirked, Hermione gasped, "you are a mudblood after all" he added icily. Draco then clapped his hands 3 times and with a loud POP a wrinkled house elf with light bulb eyes appeared. "Blinky, take the mudblood and see that she completes her tasks" turning to Hermione he said, "and don' even think about trying to escape. You are bound to this house like Blinky is." He smirked. With the same noise he made when he arrived Blinky disappeared with griping Hermione's wrist tightly. Draco sighed and sat back down on his bed.

_there you go chap two i ahve liek a gazillion hits and only 4 reveiws :'( go on hit the lil button in the corner you know you want to ...please_

_much love to all those who reveiwed_

_Lizzy_

_xxxxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

So this story hasn't been updated in about 4 years…I stumbled across it, amusingly, whilst passing the time at uni, very bored! So myself, and Naomi, its co creator, have decided to add in a couple more chapters and perhaps finish it-for old times sake…!

Hermione found herself, all of a sudden, in what she could only presume to be the kitchen, in a flurry of activity. House-elves were running too and fro, and numerous dishes were being produced, creating tantalising odours at which Hermione's empty stomach growled. She turned, to find Blinky next to her, beaming, and cautiously pointed at one of the plates of food on the side, silently inquiring about whether she could have any. "Master Malfoy said the mudblood shouldn't eat until she had completed her tasks…" the house elf pointed out helpfully. Hermione gazed down at the parchment in front of her and gulped, the list appeared endless, and full of physical tasks like cleaning the floors, which she knew could have easily been done with magic. _"fuck" _ she thought as her stomach her once again reminded her how hungry she was. Suddenly she felt something being pushed into her hand as a small house elf skipped past, she glanced down and saw a pumpkin pasty, smiled and quickly polished it off.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was sitting in his ornately decorated bathroom, enjoying a long hot soak in the porcelain bath, his long lithe limbs covered in hot water and bubbles. Eyes open, he gazed at the ceiling above him, trying desperately to get the thought of the mudbloods body out of his mind, it was driving him crazy and everytime he thought of her beautiful body, her perfect round breasts and milky white skin he couldn't help but remember her face when his father had hit her. His stomach twisted, the feelings associated with her were getting far too confusing as far as he was concerned. Something had to be done, he had already gone to far with people far too inappropriate…his mind began to wander…POP suddenly, Blinky appeared, Draco shook himself with shock. "BLINKY.." he began to yell.

"Sorry Master Malfoy, but Mr Potter is at the door, and you told me to let only you know if he came, he is waiting for you" with that, Blinky disappeared.

Malfoy sighed, "fucking fantastic" he quickly pulled himself out of the tub, dried himself off and put on some suitably emerald trackies, before he made it our of the door, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his blonde hair wet and tousled, and water still visible on his naked torso, "_Damn I look good" _ he thought as he took a deep breathe and went down to face an old adversary.

Everytime Hermione took a breathe it felt like someone was stabbing her, the bruising on her stomach was painful, but the pain of her loss was worsening. The mindless cleaning tasks she had been set to all morning was giving her far too much time on her own to rethink the events of what felt a lifetime ago, everytime she shut her eyes she saw Ron's body, dull and lifeless. She felt a rogue tear slip out of the corner of her eye and carried on scrubbing, trying to numb the pain. She couldn't understand why she had been 'saved' from death, if you could call it that. She idly began to wonder if it had anything to do with the way Malfoy kept looking at her, but quickly shook the thought, what she couldn't shake was the state of sexual arousal she kept finding herself in whilst around him, the feelings seemed such a betrayal to Ron's memory and it was beginning to taunt her.


End file.
